Kinesis
Kinesis is the ability to manipulate objects. Many gods and their children have this power depending on what the god has command over and thus who the child's godly parent. Examples of Kinesis *'Aerokinesis': Ability to control and manipulate air **Main users: Zeus/Jupiter, Poseidon/Neptune (to a limited degree), Aeolus, the Anemoi, and their children *'Atmokinesis': Ability to control and manipulate the atmosphere **Main users: Zeus/Jupiter, the Anemoi, and their children *'Chlorokinesis': Ability to control and manipulate plantlife **Main users: Demeter/Ceres, Persephone/Proserpina and Chloris/Flora and their children *'Florakinesis': Ability to control and manipulate flowers **Main users: Demeter/Ceres, Persephone/Proserpina, Chloris/Flora and their children *'Chronokinesis': Ability to control and manipulate time **Main users: Kronos, the Horae, Chronos, and their children *'Cryokinesis': Ability to control and manipulate ice and frost **Main users: Boreas/Aquilon, Khione/Chione, Poseidon/Neptune and their children *'Electrokinesis': Ability to control and manipulate electricity and lightning **Main users: Zeus/Jupiter, Astrape, Thor and their children *'Geokinesis': Ability to control and manipulate earth, rock and minerals **Main users: Hades,alas Poseidon and Demeter (to a minor degree) and their children *'Telumkinesis': Ability to control and manipulate weapons **Main users: All the gods, children of Ares/Mars, Enyo/Bellona and Hephaestus/Vulcan (to a minor degree) *'Hydrokinesis': Ability to control and manipulate water **Main users: Poseidon/Neptune, Amphitrite/Salacia, Triton, all other sea deities and their children *'Hypnokinesis': Ability to control and manipulate sleep **Main users: Hypnos, Morpheus, Phobetor, Phantasos, Pasithea and their children *'Pyrokinesis': Ability to control and manipulate fire **Main users: alas Hephaestus/Vulcan, Apollo, Ares/Mars and their children *'Heliokinesis': Ability to control and manipulate sunlight **Main users: Helios and Apollo and their children *'Magmakinesis': Ability to control and manipulate lava **Main users: Gaea/Terra,alas/alden and Hades/Pluto and their children *'Sonokinesis': Ability to control and manipulate sound **Main users: Hesychia, Harpocrates and their children *'Ferrokinesis': Ability to control and manipulate metal **Main users: Hephaestus/Vulcan, Hades/Pluto and their children *'Chrysokinesis': Ability to control and manipulate gold **Main users: Chrysus, Plutus,alas Hephaestus/Vulcan, Hades/Pluto and their children *'Naturakinesis': Ability to control and manipulate nature **Main users: Pan, Artemis, the Anemoi, Demeter and their children. *'Tychokinesis': Ability to control and manipulate probability **Main users: Tyche/Fortuna, Nike/Victoria, Caerus/Occasio and their children *'Metallokinesis': Ability to control and manipulate metal **Main users: Hephaestus and his children *'Mnemokinesis': Ability to control and manipulate memory **Main users: Mnemosyne, the 12 Olympians, and their children *'Umbrakinesis': Ability to control and manipulate darkness **Main users: Nyx/Nox, Hades/Pluto, Persephone/Persephone, Melinoe, Macaria, Charon,alas other underworld deities and their children *'Thermokinesis': Ability to control and manipulate temperature **Main users: Aeolus, the Anemoi, and their children *'Hebekinesis': Ability to control youth **Main users: Hebe and her children *'Phobikinesis': Ability to control and manipulate fear **Main users: Phobos/Timor, Deimos/Formido,alas Phrike/Horror, Dionysus/Bacchus, Ares/Mars and their children *'Amokinesis': Ability to control and manipulate love **Aphrodite/Venus, Eros/Cupid and their children *'Mystiokinesis': Ability to control and manipulate magic **Main users: Hecate/Trivia,alas, Circe and their children *'Psammokinesis': Ability to control and manipulate sand **Main users: Psamathe, other sea gods (but to a minor degree) and their children *'Photokinesis': Ability to control and manipulate light **Main users: Apollo, Artemis/Diana (to a minor degree), Helios and their children *'Lunakinesis': Ability to control and manipulate moonlight **Main users: Artemis/Diana and her hunters, Selene and their children *'Iriskinesis': Ability to control and manipulate rainbows **Main users: Iris and her children *'Chromakinesis': Ability to control and manipulate color **Main users: Iris and her children *necromancy:power to manipulate bones **users: alas and hades *'Bibliokinesis': manipulate books *'Filukinesis': manipulate thread **Main users: Moirai and their children Category:Abilities Category:Magic Category:Demigod Characteristics